Story Time
by melbelle310
Summary: Whenever Grandpa comes over, he has stories to tell. A fantasy to keep the little ones busy until dinner is ready, and another before bed. They love curling up and listening. Their favorite part? Every story he tells is true.


Story Time

**Summary:** Whenever Grandpa comes over, he has stories to tell. A fantasy to keep the little ones busy until dinner is ready, and another before bed. They love curling up and listening. Their favorite part? Every story he tells is true.

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to all the little girls at the studio, who love whatever stories I have for them that day...I haven't seen most of them in weeks, thanks to a recently broken foot, but I miss them very much! This idea has been swimming around in my mind for a while now...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the High School Musical franchise.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" a chorus of children shouted, running to the opening door. Their parents followed, grinning.

"Munchkins!" the old man replied, addressing all the children at once. His wife laughed. He leaned down and swept them into a big bear hug.

"Are you calling me short?" 8-year-old Madison Evans asked, pursing her lips and crossing her arms. She, like her mother, was very touchy about her height.

"Of course not," Vance assured. He turned to the gaggle of parents, two of whom held youngsters in their arms. The children dispersed.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Evans," Troy greeted, shaking the older man's hand. All around the room, the former wildcats echoed his greeting. The families were as close as they had been while Troy and the gang were in high school. This particular instance, they were having their annual summer kick-off barbeque.

"You as well, Mr. Bolton. How goes the teaching career?" Following college, Troy had returned to Albuquerque to teach drama in the middle school. In fact, all of the former wildcats had returned to their hometown. Gabriella and Taylor worked in a law firm at the heart of the city. Chad replaced Coach Bolton at the high school. Zeke opened his own restaurant; Sharpay took over for Ms. Darbus. Kelsi and Ryan ran a performing arts center for youth in conjunction with the local community theater, where Martha taught classes; Jason coached the middle school baseball team and taught gym there.

"It's going well," Troy replied. "We had a little trouble this year, but they're all good kids."

"Any stand outs?" Derby asked.

"None yet," Troy admitted. "Though a few are almost as good as we were." He stepped aside so Gabriella and Taylor could greet Vance and Derby, followed by Chad. Kelsi, Sharpay and Martha emerged from the kitchen, standing beside their husbands in the impromptu circle the gang had formed.

"How was your trip?" Kelsi asked her in-laws. Her one-year-old son Kyle reached out for her, and she gladly took him from the arms of his uncle Zeke.

"We had a wonderful time," Derby grinned, walking to Kelsi and kissing her grandson on the head. Before she could share any of the details, however, Zeke and Sharpay's twins ran through the circle, chasing 4-year-old Jamie Bolton.

"Marc, Joseph, did you say hello to Grandma?" Zeke asked. The 4-year-olds screeched to a stop.

"Hi Grandma!" they exclaimed before taking off again. Zeke, Jason and Troy shook their heads and ran after the little three boys, each grabbing one. The littler boys laughed.

6-year-olds Ella Evans and Rosie Danforth grabbed onto each of Chad's legs, trying to hide from Robert Bolton. Derby glanced at her husband, a twinkle in her eyes. He grinned.

"So," Vance started. The children perked up at the familiar nuance of his voice. "Who wants to hear a story?"

"Me!" they all cheered at once, stopping in their chaos. Madison picked up her one-year-old sister Julia and carried her. 8-year-old Cody Cross, Madison's best friend, took Julia's twin brother Kyle from his Kelsi's arms and followed Madison. They settled the younger twins in the corner of the couch, and then snuggled into the large red reclining chair near the unlit fireplace. The former basketball players deposited the three younger boys on the couch as well. Ella, Rosie and Robert called a truce as they settled into the love seat. The parents watched in awe as Vance sat among the children, an excited smile on his face. Derby followed the women into the kitchen, where they and Lucille Bolton were preparing the food. The men remained in the large entry room to make sure the children behaved.

"What kind of story should I tell today?" Vance asked. The children all raised their hands at once. He looked around the room, finally picking Rosie.

"Tell us a story about our mommies and daddies," she requested. Vance laughed.

"Which one?" he asked her.

"Surprise us," she replied. He grinned.

"How would you like to hear about the first annual summer barbeque?" he baited. The children cheered.

"This can't be a good idea," Chad whispered, leaning over to Troy. Troy chuckled, his mind returning to the same memories.

"You know that if we say anything, they'll beg him to tell it just to spite us." Chad nodded at his best friend's comment. They saw Ryan get up and jog to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kelsi asked when he entered the room, immediately concerned by the nervous look on his face. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

"Um, well, I just thought I'd let you know that my dad is about to, well, he's going to tell our kids about the first annual summer barbeque," he stuttered. The women all froze. Derby and Lucille looked gleeful, while Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Martha all donned looks similar to his. All seven rushed into the den, where the story was just getting started.

"The first summer, the barbeque was at Grandpa Jack's house," Vance began. The children had all grown accustomed to calling each other's grandparents their own, referring to the former Wildcats as aunts and uncles. "Grandpa Jack and I were in charge of barbequing, and your Grandmas were setting everything up." Ella raised her hand.

"What were our mommies and daddies doing?" she asked. Vance grinned, glancing at the adults, who had congregated behind the couch for the story.

"Well, the boys were playing basketball, and the girls were sitting by the pool. Uncle Ryan didn't want to play, so he was floating in the pool. Then, all of a sudden, we heard the girls shriek. Grandpa Jack and I ran to the pool. Do you know why they shrieked?" he paused for dramatic effect.

"Why?" Madison asked, taking the bait.

"The boys decided to jump in the pool and get the girls all wet." The children laughed. "Now Aunt Sharpay was not happy with this. She doesn't like being splashed. So she stood up and picked up her towel. But before she could dry off, Uncle Zeke jumped out of the pool, picked her up, and carried her to the diving board...

_Flashback_

"_Zeke! Put me down!" Sharpay shrieked, clinging tightly onto her boyfriend's neck. Zeke shook his head._

"_Not a chance, princess. Besides, it looks like we're about to have company," he added, watching Troy and Chad chase their girlfriends around the edge of the pool. Troy caught Gabriella around the waist and Chad quickly mimicked him and latched his arms around Taylor. All three boys jumped back into the pool, dragging their girlfriends in with them. Jason started to get out, but Martha shook her head._

"_I'm coming," she resigned, standing. She made her way to the steps and eased in slowly, finally immersing herself in the lukewarm water. The four girls looked at each other, all calculating in their heads. Then, in one synchronized motion, they turned to Kelsi, who was still sitting in one of the lounge chairs._

"_No," she announced, seeing the looks on their faces. Everyone turned to Ryan. He shook his head._

"_Sorry, but if she doesn't want to get in the pool, I'm not going to be the one to make her," he asserted. Chad and Troy looked at each other, smirking. They got out on either side of her chair. Then without warning, Chad grabbed her feet and Troy, her shoulders. A look of sheer terror fell over her previously calm face. Her hat tumbled off her head, revealing her chocolate tresses._

_Ryan swam alongside his friends, his eyes on Kelsi alone. Troy and Chad stopped walking at the deepest point of the pool. Finally, they threw her in. She landed in the water, and before she could reemerge, Ryan was by her side, pulling her up. _

_End Flashback_

"That was mean, daddy," Rosie accused, interrupting the story. She was as fiercely loyal and passionate as her parents.

"That's what we thought too," Taylor agreed, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"What happened next?" Madison asked. Her parents smiled. Just like her father and her aunt, Madison was very impatient.

"I think it's almost time for dinner..." Vance began vaguely. A sea of disapproval made him laugh. "Fine, I guess I have enough time to finish it. Uncle Ryan was very worried about Aunt Kelsi..."

_Flashback_

_Ryan helped Kelsi to the side of the pool. He braced himself against the deck, locking her between his body and the wall. She held onto his shoulders to support herself. Troy and Chad leapt into the pool. Taylor floated to them, immediately lecturing the basketball players. Gabriella and Martha started swimming toward Kelsi and Ryan, but the intense look in Kelsi's eyes held them back. _

"_You know they won't get away with it now that Taylor's on their case," he pointed out, hearing her in the background._

"_I know," Kelsi agreed, still holding his shoulders. He maneuvered them to the shallow end of the pool, where she could stand comfortably. There, Gabriella, Martha and Sharpay were happy to help Kelsi plot revenge._

_End Flashback_

"Later, the girls tricked the boys into watching their favorite girly movie. Then, when the boys fell asleep, Aunt Sharpay took out her make-up and they gave Uncle Chad, Uncle Troy and Uncle Zeke makeovers," Vance finished. The children howled with laughter. Ella looked at her dramatic aunt.

"You really did that, Aunt Sharpay?" she checked.

"She did. In fact, I have pictures to prove it," Jack cut in before Sharpay could answer. "Would you kids like to see?" he offered, pulling an envelope out of the bag he and his wife had brought.

"No!" three voices shouted, only to be drowned out by the children, not to mention the rest of the adults. Jack held out a picture of his son first, followed by Chad, and then Zeke. The children crowded around, craning to see. Kelsi and Ryan picked up their littlest, who were still too small to understand what was going on.

"Chad, you and Troy had better start barbequing," Taylor recommended, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Go ahead honey," Gabriella agreed. "Ryan, you too," she added. She reached out and took Kyle from his arms. Zeke was already in the kitchen, and Jason was with him.

"You know I'm no good on the grill," he tried. Kelsi grinned.

"I left the ingredients for your pasta salad on the counter," she smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly.

"Ew!" Madison, Ella, Rosie and Robert chorused. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh you think that's gross, do you?" he inquired. The children giggled. Without warning, he swooped down and grabbed one of his daughters under each arm, showering them with kisses. Taylor reached for Rosie, who bolted away, grabbing Robert's hand and pulling him with her. Ella and Madison squirmed out of their father's arms and followed their friends. Cody latched onto the trail, grabbing onto Madison's hand when he caught up with her. Joseph, Marc and Jamie decided to follow their older siblings and cousins, leaving the parents alone with only Julia and Kyle.

"When they get a little older, I may have to tell them the rest of that story..." Vance hinted, looking at his daughter-in-law a few minutes later.

_Flashback_

_Kelsi watched as Gabriella and Taylor applied make-up to Chad's sleeping face. She felt, rather than saw, Ryan walk up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind; she instinctively placed her hands on top of his. She could feel his breath on the side of her neck but dared not take her eyes off the prank in front of her._

"_I have to admit, you looked pretty hot after they threw you in that pool," he whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her back. He bowed his head, brushing his lips along her neck. She bit her lip, thankful that the others were occupied. She turned her head towards his and reached one hand up, guiding his lips to hers. Electricity cursed through both their bodies when their lips touched. Kelsi turned in Ryan's arms and he deepened the kiss. At that moment, Jack and Lucille Bolton decided to come and check on the teenagers. Gabriella had indulged the adults on their plan, so they weren't surprised to see the make-up all over the floor. They were shocked, however, to see Kelsi and Ryan making out a few steps away. Before Jack had a chance to clear his throat and snap them apart, they broke the embrace, panting. _

"_I love you," Ryan whispered, as though they were the only people in the room. Kelsi looked into his eyes, nearly getting lost there and not caring._

"_I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

"You can tell them that part when Madison has a boyfriend. No, actually, when _Julia_ has a boyfriend," Kelsi decided. Taylor and Gabriella laughed.

"It was a pretty intense moment," Taylor agreed. "I remember we had to wait like 10 minutes for your face to go back to a normal color before we took those pictures." Kelsi blushed, smiling.

"You call that intense? Just wait until you hear what I've cooked up for tonight's bedtime story," Vance warned. He and Jack walked to the kitchen with their wives by their sides, leaving the women to ponder what he was implying. Eventually they shrugged and brushed it out of their minds, reveling in the quiet that always followed story time. The children played quietly in another room, creating stories that someday, their children would grow to love.

Because every generation has its storytellers.

**Author's Note:** I'm considering making this a longer story, but for now, this is it. Just to keep away any confusion, here are the kids, ages included, arranged by family: Madison Evans (8), Ella Evans (6), Twins Julia and Kyle Evans (1), Twins Joseph and Marc Baylor (4), Rosie Danforth (6), Robert Bolton (6), Jamie Bolton (4), and Cody Cross (8)


End file.
